Away From You
by SILVERArrowGRIFFIN
Summary: Harry received his greatest heartbreak. He can't stand the pain that he decides to quit magic and live off as a muggle, under a new name and in another country. Paused/Abandoned
1. Prologue: Dissapear

**A/N: Post-DH or something like that…I was bored so I wrote this. Enjoy!**

**Title: Away From You**

**Prologue: Disappear**

He's already 21. He had broken up with Ginny years ago. He only has one woman in his heart, Hermione. She too had broken up with Ron. It was just last year that they have confessed to each other that they love each other.

He practiced himself in front of the mirror; he had planned this for many months. Before surprising Hermione in her office in the Ministry, he stopped by in Harrods. He had changed some of his galleons into pounds to buy Hermione an engagement ring.

Today is her birthday. And today is the perfect time for Harry to propose to her. He was very much sure of his feelings for her. Feelings that took him years to realise. He had finally chosen and bought a ring. He gave a deep breath and went directly to the Ministry of Magic.

He was breathing heavily now. He stood before her office's door. He closed his eyes. His mind was numb, he was afraid that he would freeze in front of her.

"Here it goes" He opened the door.

His nervous frown turned into a painful frown. Hermione was there with Ron, snogging.

"Harry…" She started. Ron was smirking at him.

Harry didn't dare to say another word. He ran away. He did not care where he was headed, the pain was too much.

His head was still numb; he let out a small tear. He wished it would rain to match his mood. The pain was like a knife that is still attached to his body. It hurts more than the burning of his scar when Voldemort was still alive.

He went in a pub. Drinking to his death was the only thing he could think of. Whilst drinking he was clutching the red velvet box containing the ring.

"Heartbroken, are yeh, lad?" The bartender asked.

"One more bottle" Harry didn't mind his question. The image of Ron and Hermione was still fogging his mind. This was his greatest heartache.

A thought came to him like lightning. He stood up and paid the bartender. He was sure of his plan. It was stupid but he does not care. To him it's the only solution to forget.

He went back to the Ministry, this time he went to the Minister's office.

"Minister, I want to give up magic!" He shouted.

"What? You're drunk, Harry, go back to your flat" Kingsley answered.

"I may be drunk but I don't care, I want to run away" He threw his wand on the table.

"Are you sure?"

"Absolutely. I'm going to change my name and start a new life in another country"

"This is stupid, Potter, really stupid. We can't afford to lose you, you are one of our best Aurors" Kingsley tried to talk to him out of it.

"Who the bloody hell cares? I'm just going to live somewhere as a normal muggle"

"Fine. I will keep your wand and place a charm on you so that you wouldn't produce magic" Kingsley did some incantations.

" This is our secret, Minister" Harry whispered. "From now on, I am not Harry James Potter anymore. I will live under another name."

Without any other word, Harry left.

**A/N: That's all for this chapter. I promise there will be more in the next chapter. R & R!!!**


	2. Final Decision

**Title: Away From You**

**Chapter One: Final Decision**

Harry woke up. 

"Fuck" He stood up from his bed. His head hurts like hell and he couldn't remember what happened last night. It was ten a.m. He went in the bathroom and drank a potion to ease his headache.

After taking a bath, he saw the red velvet box on his desk. He took and opened it; there was an engagement ring inside. Everything that happened last night came back to him.

His sat on his bed and stared at the ring for a long time. He wore his cloak and went out of his flat. He rode on his muggle 2004 Chrysler Sebring car and headed off to the Ministry of Magic.

He went in the visitor's entrance. 

Along the way to the minister's office, in the lift, he met Ron. Ron was smirking at him. He ignored it and went out of the lift.

"Harry! You're back! You were too drunk last night, I suppose? Now you want your wand back am I right?" Kingsley greeted as he went in.

"No. I don't need my wand back. I just wanted to arrange some documents for the complete cover of my new identity" He replied.

"But I thought you were drunk and maybe you'll want to change your mind the next day" Kingsley stood from his chair.

"I'm serious, minister. I want to live off as a muggle. I think I could live with that since I've tried that the first ten years of my life" Harry's tone was really serious now and Kingsley felt conscious of his sudden actions.

"This is bloody stupid, Potter, really stupid. I'll tell you something. I'll give you the half-day to think about it again. Go back here with your final decision" Kingsley dismissed him.

Three hours later, Harry sat on a chair in a place called 'The Orange Café' and drank his seventh cup of coffee, thinking profoundly. He reached for his right cloak pocket and took the velvet box out. 

His heart felt another stab of pain.

He rubbed his forehead; his mind was so full with thoughts. He took a stick of Marlboro and inhaled it with hunger. He could fill the unhealthy smoke going through his lungs then after he exhaled it with intense pleasure. 

The red velvet box was on the table now, opened. The engagement ring was shining under the sun. He stared at it again as he chained smoke his cigarettes. His decision would be final now.

Sure, he wanted to hear some explanation from her but he would rather not hear it. It would surely hurt him more.

He paid his bills, continued to smoke and walked to his car in the car park. Hermione passed-by.

"Harry, please let me talk to you. This is important," She pleaded, holding his right arm. He gave a dagger look, shoved her hand away and went in his car.

"Harry-" She called out but he already left.

Seeing Hermione a while ago doubled his pain. He let out a small tear. He was passing-by Albert bridge now. The car stopped. He looked through his window and in due course he opened it and threw the red velvet box.

It might be far away below but he could surely hear a tiny splash. He continued to drive. 

"You're back." Kingsley was at the door.

"I've been thinking and now I have my final decision" Harry spoke.

"Speak up"

"I don't want my wand back"

"Stop joking" Kingsley raised a brow.

"I'm not. This is my final decision. I just want you to sign some of my documents and then I would get some of my galleons, turn it into pounds and open another muggle bank account"

"Harry, what made you think this would go right?" He asked.

"It will and it will be. Now, sign" He put a bunch of papers on his desk.

The minister shrugged and signed it.

"If that's what you want then." He finished. "You'll always be welcome to take it all back"

"I don't think so, minister"

**A/N: Read and Review! I know it's short but I'll try to make the other chaps long!**


End file.
